Home
by WinterDrake
Summary: Petra is working in a coffee shop over the summer when one night, as she is left alone to lock up, an injured man arrives after closing and keeps her from leaving. Just who is this man and what does he want? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Petra!" The tired voice of her co-worker startled her from her daydreaming. In it she had been imagining herself sleeping on her soft comfy bed instead of cleaning up her father's coffee shop. Petra stopped cleaning the counters mechanically with her cloth and turned to look curiously at her friend as he came up to her.

"Are we done yet?" Oluo flopped onto the stool to the right of her and stifled a yawn. He wore a blue button up shirt and dress pants underneath his apron as he had just been in class earlier this morning. Petra wore wearing a blue, sleeved tunic and black leggings as she had been out having lunch with a friend before coming to work. "I'm exhausted from today!"

"Today wasn't that bad, was it?" Petra questioned. It actually had been but Petra didn't want to admit it. For some reason they had double the amount of customers they normally did and it had left them both worn out. "I'm not done cleaning yet so if you want you can go now. I can lock up. "

"Are you sure? I can stay if you'd like."

"I'm sure. I've locked up alone before, you know. And you don't look like you'll last another few minutes." Petra smirked. Oluo smiled sheepishly but knew she was right. He had stayed up last night to study for an exam earlier that morning and badly needed sleep. He had not been able to pass English 101 and was now taking it over the summer.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. Thank you!"

"No problem. I hope you have a good few days before you get your marks back. I figure you're going to need it." Petra smirked at him. Oluo just rolled his eyes and just went to grab his stuff.

"You know I only failed because my teacher can't teach!" He began when he had finished grabbing everything.

"Keep believing that Oluo. I had him last semester and I did great."

"It was probably because he liked you. All the teachers end up liking you, don't they teacher's _Pet_?" He stressed the last part, knowing it bugged her as it was her nickname since elementary.

"Weren't you leaving?"

"I was in fact." Oluo smiled as Petra stuck her tongue out at him. He turned to look at her again as he opened the door. "Goodnight Petra. And thanks again."

"Goodnight Oluo!" Petra smiled as the young man headed out the door. She would plan some revenge for the teacher's pet comment later.

* * *

><p>It took Petra another half an hour to clean the rest of the shop and put everything away. She hadn't expected it to take so long but it was alright. Tomorrow was Saturday and she had another late shift with Oluo as her other co-workers and friends, Gunther and Eld, would be opening again. All four of them had been friends since high school and had just finished their first year of University a little over a month ago. Needing a job, they had agreed to take over her father's coffee shop for the summer as her parents toured the world together. Petra was a little envious of their trip but her parents had been saving up for years for this trip as it had been a romantic dream for them. She hoped she could go on trips like that in the future as well.<p>

Petra glanced outside to see that it had gotten dark but there was still a little bit of light out. The young woman stretched her sore muscles and decided she was done for the night. The place was as clean as she could get it and everything was back in its proper place. Her car was parked a little way from the coffee shop but it would not be a long walk.

Petra turned off the lights before heading for the door. Like most shops, the front walls and door of the coffee shop were made out of glass. Petra loved basking in the light when the sun rays shone directly inside early in the morning.

As she neared the door, Petra could faintly hear some commotion outside but she ignored it. It took a minute to root through her purse for the shop keys but Petra finally found them. She then unlocked the door, happy to be going home to relax. She had just turned around to close and lock it when she heard rapid footsteps approaching her. Suddenly, she felt someone crash into her and she cried out in shock. As her purse flew from her hands, Petra's first thought that is was Oluo but why would he still be here? She felt alarm when the person behind grabbed her as they went forward and pushed her into back into the coffee shop.

"Ah!" Petra stumbled forward with a cry and heard faint shouting from somewhere outside. The person behind her, hopefully Oluo, was still holding her. She quickly broke free of the person's grip and turned around to see who it was, hoping it was someone she knew_._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was not Oluo.

An unknown man stood before her which caused Petra to freeze. With wide eyes, she stared at him. He was not much taller than her, wearing faded plain black T-shirt and jeans with an half-zipped grey hoodie over that shirt. His hair was jet black and he had intense grey eyes with dark bags underneath. The man seemed to be glaring at her and Petra felt a shudder run through her frame. He did not look friendly.

Looking at his hands, Petra gasped as she saw blood and the hilt of a knife in a sheath buckled around his waist. One of his hands was hovering over the weapon as if he would draw it. The sight caused her heart to beat rapidly in fear. Had this man killed someone? There had been two recent stabbings in the last week. The suspect, or suspects, had not been caught. The police speculated it was done by a local gang but they were not completely certain. Was this the man the killed those people?

The intruder opened his mouth to say something but Petra did not wait around to find out what it was. This man had pushed her into the shop and now stood in front of the door with a weapon. The other two victims had been shop owners so this situation did not bode well for her and Petra acted through her growing panic.

After the shock began to wear off, Petra screamed as loud as she could and made a run for the office room behind the counter, stumbling as she whipped around. The office had a lock she remembered. If she could make it she could call the police in safety. The emergency exit was also near the office but it was farther. Almost instantly though, the man was upon her and grabbed her arm in a tight grip. Petra shrieked as she tried to pull her arm free. She hoped someone would hear her though that chance was slim this time of night. Her biggest hope was that the man did not draw his knife.

The intruder pulled the young woman back and slapped his hand over her mouth to stop her cry. Petra bit him hard, her teeth almost tearing into his flesh and then kicked him. His voice was low and dangerous as he cursed and let go of her mouth but not her arm. She was able to kick him a few more times before he grabbed her leg in his strong grip. Petra raised her fist to punch him but the man grabbed her arm as well after letting go of her leg. He then swung her around so that her back was to him and then switched grips so that he held both her wrists instead.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" Petra screamed once more and struggled to break free.

"Shit! Stop!" The low masculine and now panting voice commanded. "Just let… me explain. _Please!_"

"No fucking way!" The Petra yelled through her terror, faintly pleased she had not stuttered. She _needed_ to break free and to get to safety! The young woman didn't stop and tried to step on his foot and kick him in the groin from behind. He kept moving away from her awkward attacks, however. Realizing it wasn't working, Petra barreled herself backward into him which made him crash against the glass door behind him. The man groaned in pain but still didn't let go of her. Instead, he just kicked her in the back of the knee to send her off balance and pushed her hard enough to send her to the ground.

Petra hit the ground face forward with a pained grunt and knew she would be feeling this later. The man still held her wrists and Petra got herself ready to try and roll to break free of his grip. Before she could move, Petra felt the intruder's knee slam into the middle of her back to keep her in place. He let go of her wrists briefly to get a better grip on them and press them hard into her back . The man now had her pinned on the ground while she still tried in vain to break free. She was panting from the exertion and tried everything to wiggle her way out of his grip.

"Stop. I won't hurt you. Just hear me out!" The man tried again. Petra struggled again but could find no way to break free. She couldn't help but let out a whimper as her eyes teared up in fear and frustration. As she was inhaling to scream as loud as she could she felt him let go of her wrists with one hand and covered her mouth tightly, making sure to keep her from even opening her mouth.

"Just fucking listen to me!" He hissed angrily. Petra didn't and tried struggled to free her hands and screamed behind his hand. "_Shut the fuck up you brat or we'll both die!_" The harsh tone of his voice and his now painful grip on her face finally made Petra listen.

She stopped moving as she panted in exertion, closing her eyes tightly in defeat. As the man watched her for any more signs of trouble, Petra waited in apprehension as to what the man would say or do next.

… Was he going to kill her? And what did he mean they would both die?

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for the reviews!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Okay… Good." The man sighed in relief when the red-haired woman beneath him stopped struggling. "Now keep quiet and listen." He let go of her mouth hesitantly and Petra took the chance to take a few shaky breaths to try and get some much needed oxygen. She hadn't been able to get enough from just being able to breathe through her nose. The man then returned his hand to her arm when she did not make any other noise. He also shifted a little so that he wasn't digging his knee into her back as painfully.

Petra's mouth and jaw ached where the intruder had gripped it even after he removed his hand. She spent a few moments debating if she should try to break free but decided to wait until a better time. Maybe when the man above her was distracted or maybe when she didn't feel like she was going to soil herself in fright. Her heart still beat fast and hard in her chest and Petra didn't say anything or crane her neck to look the man above her as he steadied his own breathing.

"How the fuck do I end up in these situations…" The man muttered to himself. Petra waited as the man seemed to consider what he wanted to say. Finally he continued. "Look, I'm _not_ going to hurt you. I got into a shit ton of trouble and just need a place to lay low for a few hours. That's all. Let me do that and I'll be gone from your hair forever, alright?"

"You expect me to believe that?" Petra voiced her bewilderment before she could stop herself. She bit her tongue before she could say anything else that could provoke her captor further. Oluo had told her she needed to learn hold her tongue at times and it seemed it was true in this situation. She cringed expecting a some sort of violence against her. The man did nothing but continue talking.

"I don't fucking care whether you believe me or not. You _will_ stay quiet until I am able to leave. I don't trust you to not to rat me out and we're both screwed if that happens."

"I won't help someone the police are after!" Petra didn't know what he meant by them both being in trouble but she did not want to help a criminal. How could she look her friends and father in the eye if she did? He could be a killer!

"Its not the cops who are looking for me, kid." He retorted and her words did not seem to anger him. Petra resisted the urge to tell him she was not a kid. "For my safety, _and your own_, its in your best interest to cooperate." Petra hesitated. She didn't know this man but she was at a disadvantage here. The young woman did not want to know what he would do if she said no. He had a knife after all, though Petra was surprised he had not pulled it on her yet. Maybe he wasn't the one that killed those people? But why did he have a knife and why was there blood on him? And if he was telling the truth and it was not the police after him then who was? A gang? She was terrified and didn't know what was going on. How she wished she had gone home sooner!

"If you say yes, I'll let you go. If not, we can just keep this nice and comfortable position until I feel I can leave." The man interrupted Petra's panicked thoughts. A small part of her wanted to point out that the sarcasm was unneeded but, thankfully, she refrained from doing so.

Petra closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She had no choice here. She released her breathe and nodded, letting the man know she would cooperate. She didn't like the position she was in and if he let her go, she might be able to find some way to escape or call for help.

"Good. Now get up and don't try anything or you're just going to end up on the floor again." The intruder warned. He moved off of her and let go of her wrists. Petra turned her head to see him observing her. She slowly got up by pushing herself off the floor, not wanting to provoke her captor, which she guessed he was now.

Petra got to her feet and saw the man turn and step away to lock the entrance door. The woman could not find it in herself to do anything even though the intruder had turned away. Petra's racing heart began to slow and sweat began to form on her body. She could also feel a few tremors run through her body as the after effects of her attempted escape and struggle began to catch up with her. An unpleasant ache began to form in the pit of her stomach and her legs felt weak. She felt the need to sit down for a few minutes but instead stood in place to watch the intruder's actions.

The man moved to the glass wall to scan the streets through transparent surface, likely making sure no one had seen anything or was coming. Petra was relieved he still had the knife in the sheath but then saw something else. As the intruder moved, Petra caught sight of the hilt of a gun not fully covered by his shirt or hoodie. She stopped and stared, hoping it was a toy as he had not pulled that on her either. Her captor turned to look at her as she had her eyes on his weapon. He looked down at himself to see that the gun was visible.

"I'm not going to use it on you. I took it for protection." He said, noticing her discomfort and fright of the weapon. He then moved away from the glass wall when she said nothing and surveyed the inside of the coffee shop. Petra found it hard to be reassured by a man keeping her captive and carrying both a knife and a gun. He also had blood on him and, looking at the ground, Petra could see a few places where it had been smeared onto the ground. She focused more closely and found that the man's hoodie had a dark stain on the side. Was that blood too? There was some on his hands and, looking at her own arms, Petra found that some had transferred onto her as well, with some disgust.

Petra returned her attention back to the man to find that he was looking at her. Her eyes met his own intense ones and she turned away quickly. Petra felt very intimidated by those eyes that seemed to hold no warmth. The young woman then remembered about her purse. It had flown from her hands and fell to the ground as she was pushed inside the building. Trying to be nonchalant, Petra glanced and found it underneath one of the tables.

_If I reach it maybe I could call the police?_ She didn't know whether to believe this man's story or not. As if reading her thoughts the man noticed her eyes on something. He followed her gaze to the purse and strode over to pick it up.

"That's m-mine!" Petra couldn't help but stutter and take a few steps closer. His sharp gaze on her and the thought of the gun stopped her in her tracks. She watched as he rifled through her belongings and pulled out her phone. The device was pink with rhinestones and stickers of Hello Kitty and princesses adorning its back. It had been a joke by Eld, Gunther and Oluo to decorate her phone in the girliest things possible on her birthday two months ago. Petra hadn't changed it since and was now quite embarrassed by it in the hands of the intruder. He stared at it for longer than she was comfortable with.

"I'll be keeping this for a bit. You'll get it back when I'm able to leave." The man said as he pocketed her phone. Petra wished she had been able to keep hold of her purse. If she had, she may have been able to call the police by now. There was another phone in the building but it was in full view on the counter in case customers needed to use it. The man would be able to see her if she tried to use it.

"Go sit over there." The man ordered, startling Petra from her thoughts and making her flinch. He was pointing to a table in the corner that would not be seen from the outside even if you went right up to the glass. "And calm down, I told you I'm not going to hurt you."

"O-okay." Petra stuttered though she tried hard not to. She followed his order and headed to the table. She needed to cooperate for now.

"Wait. You should have an office or some shit like that here, right?"

Petra paused a moment thinking but then dismissed lying to him. He would find out anyway and that might make him angry. The office was in the back near the emergency exit, but Petra was sure she would not make it to the exit and out the door before the man caught up with her.

"...Yeah."

"Show me where it is." Her captor commanded.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the delay! RL issues have been keeping me from writing and editing my stuff.<br>_

_Thank you again for the reviews!  
><em>

_I've also been having a hard time finding a Beta reader for my works, including some that I haven't even published yet, so I thought I might as well just ask here. If anyone would like to help me out please send me a PM!  
><em>


End file.
